I'll Always be with You
by Bane Flower
Summary: "I can't tell him the truth Hotaru what do I do?"."I'm sorry, Natsume.." Mikan is with Ruka? "Why'd you tell him that?"."He has to know the truth, Mikan!" just read.. suck at summaries! R&R..


**I'll Always be with you**

"Natsume, we need to talk." Mikan said to Natsume while giving him the signal to follow her. Natsume obeyed. _'what could she want to talk about..?'_Mikan led him to the sakura tree. Once they were under the big tree, Mikan faced Natsume with a serious face.

"I— Natsume, I… I'm breaking up with you." Mikan said almost whispered not looking into Natsume's wide crimson eyes.

"Don't kid with me, Mikan, it's not funny." Natsume sarcastically laughed, but Mikan gave him a cold look "Do I look like I'm kidding? Natsume, this is not working out!"

Natsume neared her, rested his hands on her shoulders and touching their foreheads together. "Sshh… Mikan, what happened? You can pour it all to me, just— just don't do this…" He reached for her, cheek but she looked away.

Mikan pushed Natsume away from her and yelled "There's someone else, Natsume! Now let me go!" Natsume was hugging her tight, but as soon as he heard this, his hug went loose and he's having so much emotions. Though not shown in his face, his eyes showed everything. Hurt, anger, jealousy… afraid?

"Who?" Natsume's hoarse voice asked. Mikan looked at him and hesitated to tell him. "Ru— Ruka." Mikan finally said. Natsume stared into her eyes and came up into a decision he might regret. "Ruka, is a good person. It's good you chose him." He sounded like he was trying not to force something out. Then he left.

**Meanwhile…**

Mikan, who was now fully regretting what she has done, cried and cried under the Sakura tree. She ran to her room and cried more until there are no more tears for her to cry anymore.

Natsume, on the other hand, is also in his room and plopped his body on his bed and reminisce his and Mikan's past, when they were still together. His heart was full of anger but he can't seem to let it out. He let a tear strain down his face then slept while thinking of many things.

**Next Day…**

Mikan and Natsume weren't talking to each other. Mikan didn't even bother to greet her classmates good morning. Ruka was absent, because he has some things to do. Their classmates are really worried about Mikan, because first, she was earlier than usual, she wasn't smiling rather replaced with puffy eyes and a pale look. Like she hasn't been eating.

They tried to ask both of them if they're okay. But both of them just replied that they're both fine. So they left them both alone but still not convinced. Narumi came into class to announce that there will be a mini concert for Natsume since he is the most popular guy in Campus. And there'll be no afternoon classes, so everyone's free.

Finally, the school bell rang for lunch. Natsume jumped out of the window and walked casually to HIS sakura tree, with his guitar hanging on his back… To compose a song.

He reached the Sakura Tree and climbed up to the branch where he usually sleeps and played his guitar. As he wrote his lyrics, he was strumming to find a good tune. Once he finally got the tune he put his guitar back to its case and walked towards his room.

On the way there, Natsume was approached by Misaki- sensei that he'll be singing three songs, one should be composed by him though and that he'll be singing on the day of the spring festival which is tomorrow. He just nodded and went to his room.

**Somewhere…**

"Mikan, why did you say that to Natsume!" A certain blonde boy yelled. "Keep it down, Ruka-pyon! He might hear you!"

"So what if he hears me! He has the right to know that you'll be going to an alice academy at who-knows-where! Mikan, I'm not doing this with you! You have to talk to him! Before you leave!" And ruka left her alone.

**Spring Festival…**

"Good Afternoon, My dear students! This is the official opening on the Alice Academy Spring Festival! So to officially start the festival, may I call on Mr. Natsume Hyuuga to sing for us, some songs..." Then the crowd went wild. They all raised flags, wore shirts that says 'we love natsume. Don't mess with us!' shirt. (it's corny.. I know! :]])

Natsume went up the stage with his guitar around his body. "The songs I'm going to sing is for the only person I love. I still love her though. Anyway, hear me out, will you?"

He started to pluck the strings of his guitar then sang.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
>I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.<br>You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still,  
>but your heart beat is fast just like mine.<br>And the movie's long over,  
>that's three that have passed, one more's fine.<em>

_Will you stay awake for me?  
>I don't wanna miss anything<br>I don't wanna miss anything  
>I will share the air I breathe,<br>I'll give you my heart on a string,  
>I just don't wanna miss anything.<em>

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
>but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,<br>I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,  
>I can save you. Just stay here.<br>Your whispers are priceless.  
>Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.<em>

_Will you stay awake for me?  
>I don't wanna miss anything<br>I don't wanna miss anything  
>I will share the air I breathe,<br>I'll give you my heart on a string,  
>I just don't wanna miss anything.<em>

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
>Say my name. So I know it's true.<br>You're changing me. You're changing me.  
>You showed me how to live.<br>So just say. So just say,_

_That you'll stay awake for me.  
>I don't wanna miss anything.<br>I don't wanna miss anything.  
>I will share the air I breathe,<br>I'll give you my heart on a string,  
>I just don't wanna miss anything<em>

"This next song is for the broken ones… I have no idea why I chose this song this song though. So here goes."

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
>is it half empty of our wins or have i ruined all you've given me?<br>I know I've been selfish,  
>I know I've been foolish,<br>but look through that  
>and you will see,<br>I'll do better, I know,  
>Baby, I can do better.<em>

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
>don't tell me I will make it on my own,<br>don't leave me tonight,  
>this heart of stone will sing till it dies<br>if you leave me tonight._

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
>I listen to your breathing,<br>amazed how I somehow managed to  
>sweep you off your feet girl,<br>your perfect little feet girl  
>I took for granted what you do.<br>But I'll do better, I know  
>Baby, I can do better.<em>

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,  
>don't tell me I will make it on my own,<br>don't leave me tonight,  
>this heart of stone will sing till it dies<br>if you leave me tonight._

_And don't you know my heart is open, oh,  
>it's putting up the fight,<br>and I've got this feeling,  
>that everything's alright,<br>and don't you see,  
>I'm not the only one for you<br>but you're the only one for me._

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,_

_(stay)If you leave me tonight,  
>(close) I'll wake up alone,<br>(don't)don't tell me I will  
>(go)make it on my own,<br>(stay)don't leave me tonight,  
>(close)this heart of stone<br>(don't) will sing till it dies  
>(go)if you leave me tonight.<br>Don't leave me tonight_

"Finally, this song is what I felt after that time happened. I still love you, you know. But I know you're in better hands now. Listen to this. By the way, I composed this. Hope you'll like it."

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
>Distant faces with no place left to go<br>Without you, within me I can find no rest  
>Where I'm going is anybody's guess<em>

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete<em>

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
>But I am swimming in an ocean all alone<br>Baby, my baby  
>It's written on your face<br>but You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete<em>

_I don't mean to drag it on  
>But I can't seem to let you go<br>I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
>I wanna let you go...<em>

_I've try to go on like I never knew you  
>I'm awake but my world is half asleep<br>I've pray for this heart to be unbroken  
>But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete...<em>

"Thank you, Alice Academy have a good night." Then he went down the stage.

Mikan was listening to Natsume for the whole time and her hands clamped her mouth and she was crying silent tears. She ran to the Sakura Tree as soon as Natsume finished his songs. Mikan needs to tell Natsume about her leaving.

Mikan sat under the tree and waited for she knew Natsume will go straight to his sakura tree to relax after his performance. And she wasn't wrong. Natsume saw her sitting under his sakura tree. Mikan stood up and looked at him.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted back.

Silence…

"I have something to tell you Natsume." Mikan started looking into his eyes. Natsume stared back. "What is it? Hurry up. Ruka might be looking for—"

"I'm not with Ruka. I've never been with him. I said those things to you because— I…" Mikan tried to say. "Because what? Why Mikan? Tell me now!" Natsume demanded.

"I'm leaving for America, Natsume." Mikan murmured. But Natsume heard it. "Why?" Natsume asked slightly worried.

"The principal wants me to undergo training for my alice. I'll do good so I'd come back as soon as possible for you guys." Mikan said half lying. Natsume seemed convinced though.

"Promise me, you'll return to me after that. When'll you be leaving?" Natsume whispered embracing her tight. "I'm leaving tomorrow Natsume. I have to go now.. bye.." Natsume again was left alone. He didn't get a chance to say I love you to her yet.

**Day of mikan's departure…**

Natsume walked Mikan towards the large gate of gakuen alice. Mikan saw all of her friends waiting for her. Hotaru was there as well. Everybody bid their goodbyes to Mikan. Natsume kissed Mikan's cheek and left with everybody else so that Hotaru and Mikan could talk.

"Hotaru, I couldn't tell him the truth last night. I can't tell him, I'm not coming back anymore. I can't tell him I'm getting married to a man I barely know." Mikan sobbed. Hotaru held her.

"Mikan… there are still other ways for you to save him. You could still back out." Hotaru said to Mikan, showing how worried she was for her bestfriend.

"Hotaru, my dad, I don't know what he can do to Natsume if I don't obey him. He could easily kill him. Hotaru, just help me tell Natsume that I love him with all my heart. And please give this letter to him when something comes up."

Hotaru just nodded and embraced her best friend one last time then left as soon as the limo left.

**After 2 years…** **In Natsume's room with Ruka and Hotaru…**

"Breaking news… Mikan Sakura-Nakajima, after getting married for two years to Ryo Nakajima just died recently." Natsume's eyes widened, Hotaru was already crying, Ruka was tearing up but still comforting Hotaru.

"It is said that she has been shot by her husband in their own home. While Mr. Nakajima was reported to the police by the maids in their house. One of the witnesses said that Ms. Mikan said something before she died."

"It seems that Ms. Mikan has also written something on her hand before she died. You will see the writings on her hand though it's Japanese. Here's the picture." Then the screen shows Japanese characters which assembles a phrase.

Hotaru then stood up from her place and rummaged through her closet to find the letter while sobbing. She handed it to Natsume.

"Hyuuga, Mikan gave this to me before she left." Natsume reached for the letter and hesitantly opened it.

_Dear Natsume,_

_If you're reading this right now, something must've happened to me, I know I'm selfish for doing this but this is the only choice I have. Natsume, you always protect me from everything despite the bad things that I've said to you. You still continued to love me. I'm happy for it._

_But now, it's finally my turn to protect you… The man my dad chose for me to love is taught me how to be selfish and cruel. I never loved him. I really really want to kill my dad for doing this to me, but if I did, you'll be next. So I endured it. Natsume, sorry for breaking my promise. I Love you so much Natsume. Don't forget me please._

_I will always love you and I will always be in your heart. And whatever happened to me. Please don't follow me. This fate of mine just indicates that I'm not the right girl for you._

_What do you think? Maybe I'll be reincarnated? Haha. I'm kidding, just smile for me okay… So that I wouldn't be sad. And if I die… Always remember that I'm still very much alive and kickin' in your heart…_

_I Love you Forever and always…_

_Love,_

_Mikan_

Natsume fell onto his knees and really didn't care about his pride at all at this moment. He sobbed. He left his room with his guitar and went to the School rooftop and screamed. He fell to his knees. He sobbed, "Mikan… I love you Mikan… So much… I can't afford to lose you. Not you too! Please! I lost too many already! I want to hear you say my name! Mikan! I'll be fine just say it! Mikan!"

He took out his guitar. He played the song he sang to her.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
>Say my name. So I know it's true.<br>You're changing me. You're changing me.  
>You showed me how to live.<br>So just say. So just say,_

_That you'll stay awake for me.  
>I don't wanna miss anything.<br>I don't wanna miss anything.  
>I will share the air I breathe,<br>I'll give you my heart on a string,  
>I just don't wanna miss anything.<em>

He didn't hear anything. He didn't hear Mikan. He put his guitar down and prepared to jump but suddenly two white doves flew in front of him as if trying to stop him from jumping then strong winds blew Natsume's hair which made Natsume smile.

'_I'm here,_ _Natsume…'_

Natsume went down the railing and smiled. Hearing her say his name was enough for him.

'_I Love you Mikan..'_

**End**

**Haha so I posted it again… :)) I deleted it before.. but after reading.. I kinda like it now… but not the title.. :)) its too laaaammmeee! :D**

**Hahaha.. anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! :D**


End file.
